


Misfortune

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Misfortune by RSS

_Misfortune_

By RSS 

* * *

Amanda and Nick are at the Guy Savoy restaurant. They sip their drinks as they look over the menu. 

“You never told me what the occasion is for inviting me here,” Amanda prodded. 

“Well, you just looked famished.” 

“That’s my line.” 

They take a sip of their drinks. When his cell phone rings, Nick picks it up and answers. “Yeah. -- How bad? -- Where is it? -- I’m on my way.” 

Amanda can tell from his face that the situation is very bad. Nick hands 50 Euros to Amanda. “Amanda, I’ve got to go.” 

“Nick, keep your money. I’m coming with you.” 

Nick pays for the drinks then they leave. After they leave the restaurant Nick explains the situation. “One of our armored cars got hit. They killed the two guards.” 

  
As Amanda and Nick drive near the crime scene an ambulance passes them going the opposite direction. Both sense an Immortal inside the ambulance. 

“Maybe it’s one of the guards,” Amanda suggests. 

“No, I’ve met both of them. Neither is an Immortal.” 

Bert Myers meets them as they drive up to the crime scene. He starts talking when they get out of the SUV. “They saw a bicyclist lying in the street and stopped the car to check it out. Apparently they got the drop on the one who stepped out of the car and used him as a hostage to force the other one out of the car. Then they killed them both execution style.” 

“I’ve seen that ruse before. A faked accident.” Nick sounded matter-of-fact. 

“The accident wasn’t a fake. The bicyclist was killed.” 

“A double cross?” 

“Maybe. We got an ID on the bicyclist. Her name was Cassandra Nefertiri. Here’s her address.” Bert hands Nick a piece of paper. 

Nick looks at the address. “I’d like to give the bodies a look.” 

“The meat wagon just took them away.” 

Nick gets directions to the morgue from Bert. Then Amanda and Nick are on their way. 

“Do you know a Cassandra Nefertiri?” Nick asks Amanda. 

“No. That name has to be a Jane Doe.” 

“Does the MO match anyone you know?” 

“A few people.” As they drive past a clothing store, Amanda instructs Nick to stop. “Stop here. We’ve got to get some clothes.” 

“What?” 

“She might not be the brains of the operation. If I show up with some clothes and play the Good Samaritan routine we might make some more headway.” 

Nick pulls the car to a stop and parks. “You stay here. I’ll do the shopping.” 

A few minutes later Nick returns with a bag of clothes. He tosses the bag to Amanda and seconds later they are on their way. Amanda examines the clothes: a long black dress, floppy hat, and thong sandals. 

“Did Bert tell you she weighed 250 pounds?” 

“When in doubt, get extra large.” 

When they near the morgue, Amanda takes off her scarf and puts on a microphone. Then she puts on her scarf over the microphone. Then she puts on the earpiece and hat Nick bought. 

“You have horrible taste in women’s clothing. Nick, if another Immortal shows up don’t try to be the hero. It’s best we find out who we are dealing with before we do anything drastic.” 

Nick pulls up to the morgue and drops off Amanda then drives to the next corner. “Mike check?” 

“I hear you loud and clear, darling.” 

“I can hear you too, Amanda.” 

Amanda enters the morgue. She shows her identification and the attendant takes her to the bodies. 

“Can I have a few minutes alone? I was very close to one of these men.” 

“Are you sure you want to be alone?” 

“Yes, I’m sure.” The attendant nods and leaves. 

“Okay, Nick, I’m in.” 

“Good, do you know the mystery guest?” Amanda pulls back the sheet that’s covering the Immortal. “I know her.” 

* * *

**HAWAII, 1943**

Amanda is touring with a Naval officer. They are walking past various arcades, just one of many couples having a good time in the tropical paradise. The sensation of another Immortal brings Amanda back to reality. The Immortal is inside a nearby striped tent. The sign on the front reads “Madam Solana, Fortune Teller”. Amanda decides to satisfy her curiosity. 

“Come on let’s go in!” 

“That’s silly,” says her officer. 

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Amanda takes him by the hand and steps inside the tent. The other Immortal looks in her early twenties and has an attractive face. She obviously got her clothing ideas from watching Saturday Matinees. Amanda visibly unnerved her, and at the same time the woman seems relieved the other Immortal is a woman. 

“Welcome to Madam Solana’s tent. Do you wish to see the future?” 

“And you can show it to us?” 

“I just say what the cards reveal.” 

Amanda nods. The woman’s accent is as unconvincing as her clothing. 

“The cards only speak in private. Who would like to go first? The man perhaps?” 

“Go ahead.” 

Amanda smiles and steps outside the tent. After a few minutes the officer emerges. Amanda smiles as she steps inside. “My turn.” 

“Please be seated, Madam. You must pay in advance.” The woman pushes a bowl to Amanda, who drops in a coin. 

“What do the cards say?” 

The woman makes a bridge with the cards, then puts the deck on the table and waves her hands over the deck. Amanda expected her to say “Abracadabra”. Then the woman places the deck close to Amanda. 

“Cut the cards.” 

Amanda cuts the cards and the woman picks the deck back up. She waves over the deck again. Then she draws a card and places it on the table. It’s The Fool. 

“You like spontaneity. You aren’t afraid to take risks.” 

“You can say that.” 

“That is what the cards say.” She places another card on the table. It’s the Three of Wands. “Unexplored territory. Something is different in your life.” 

“The sailor I’m with?” 

“It could be a new love. We’ll see if the cards can tell us more.” 

She places another card on the table. Death. She draws her head away from the card. Amanda waits a few seconds for Madam Solana to say something. Then Amanda paints a worried look on her face. 

“What is it, Death?” 

“It is the Death card, but it rarely means physical death. It means your life is about to change.” 

“How?” 

“The cards can reveal no more today. Perhaps tomorrow.” 

“Please try.” 

“The cards will only reveal so much at one time.” 

Amanda drops a dollar into the bowl. “Please try again.” 

“I will see if the cards will reveal more.” 

Amanda jumps to her feet and draws her sword. The woman pulls a sword from the underside of the table and jumps back. The woman is no more than five feet tall. She tries, unsuccessfully, to hide her fear. 

“How much were you planning to swindle out of me?” 

“You threw the money in! I figured since you were an Immortal you might be old enough to believe in this nonsense. You can’t blame a girl for trying.” The woman’s accent changed to one from Brooklyn. 

“How long have you been in ‘The Game’, Madam Solana?” 

“Since 1930. I got caught in the middle of a mob rub-out.” 

“What’s your real name?” 

“Nancy Cohen, what’s your name?” 

“Amanda. What did you tell the man I’m with?” 

“I told him he would be very successful and have a very interesting life. I figured since he was an officer that’s what he wanted to hear. If it’s worth killing over, then take your money back.” 

Amanda sheathes her sword. 

“You keep it.” 

“If I wasn’t an Immortal what would have you told me?” 

“I would have said you would marry a military officer and have three kids. If you came alone, I would have said you would marry a Marine.” 

“I think I’ll tell him you said I will soon have a very romantic experience.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

“Anyone suspicious outside?” Amanda asks. 

“No one that looks out of place.” 

Amanda waits for Nancy to heal. When she comes back to life she looks confused and frightened. Amanda puts her hand over Nancy’s mouth, muffling Nancy’s scream. 

“It’s all right, Nancy. I’m not going to hurt you.” Amanda removes her hand from Nancy’s mouth. Nancy quivers as she sits up. Amanda hands her the bag of clothes. 

“What are you doing here Amanda?” 

“I work for a security firm. Two of our armored car drivers were murdered coming to your aid.” Amanda pulls the sheet off one of the victims. 

Nancy turns her head away. “Oh, God.” 

“Single shot behind the ear, just like the cops said.” 

Amanda pulls the sheet off the other victim. “Chivalry isn’t dead after all. It just tends to kill those who practice it. Come on, get dressed.” 

Nancy puts the clothes on, then Amanda hands her the hat. “When did you get the clothes?” 

“They said a woman was killed in the incident. When I sensed another Immortal I got some clothes. Since both men had children I figured the woman -- you -- was the Immortal.” 

Amanda thinks Nancy either didn’t know murder was part of the plan or her acting had improved markedly. She leads her out of the morgue and they wait at the curb a few moments until Nick drives up to them in his SUV. The women get into the back seats and Nick drives away. 

“This is Nick Wolfe.” 

“Oh, hi, Nick. I’m Nancy Cohen.” 

“I thought it was Cassandra Nefertiri?” 

“That’s the name I go by these days. It suits my profession.” 

“What’s your profession?” 

“I write an Astrology column. Cassandra the prophetess of doom, and Nefertiri for the Egyptian touch.” Nick shows no sign of emotion. “I live on 3 Avenue du Paincaré.” 

“Nick would like to take you by his office. While your memory is still fresh.” 

“There’s nothing to remember. I really didn’t see anything.” 

“Humor us, darling. We are personally involved in the case. Nick knew both of the victims.” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Why can’t we have the interview at my place?” 

“He has his computer at his.” 

“I see.” 

  
They lead Nancy to Nick’s office and she sits herself down in front of the desk. Nick stands close to Nancy. 

“I really didn’t see anything. I was riding my bicycle and all of a sudden I see this car come out of nowhere before I could do anything, _bam!_ , it hit me. Next thing I knew I was lying on the ground in horrible pain. Then Amanda was standing over me in the morgue.” 

“Gabriel Bourjade and Charles Haegelen.” 

“The men who died?” 

“The men who were murdered!” Nick walks to the other side of Nancy then puts his face close to hers. “You tell me everything!” 

“I already told you everything. This SUV hit me I didn’t get the license plate number. There was no time to think.” 

“A minute ago it was a car.” 

“All right it was an SUV, I don’t know the model. Maybe if I could see some pictures.” 

“Stop this game! We know you’re part of this. Who else is involved?” 

“I had nothing to do with this! I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” 

“So you just happened to be riding by on the same day, and about the same time, as an armored car that uses a variable route drives by. Which just happens to be at the same time and place where someone decides to rob it.” 

“Yes.” 

“Give me a break!” 

“I can’t explain it! If I was involved, I could, but I’m not so I can’t.” 

Amanda decides to pump up the pressure. She steps out of the room and runs down the stairs. She returns to the room a few minutes later with a large jar in her hands. Nick is still shouting accusations and Nancy is shouting back denials. Amanda walks over to Nancy and places the jar beside her head. 

“I think this one will fit nicely.” 

“I noticed the architecture. This is holy ground. The rules.” 

“Nick has no trouble carrying me up the stairs, so he should have no trouble carrying your unconscious one down the stairs. After all, I’m what, maybe twenty pounds heavier than you?” 

“Thirty.” 

“After this is over I’m not talking to you for a week, Nick.” 

“Can’t you get it through your heads? I’m innocent.” 

“That’s a relative term, darling.” 

The door opens and Bert walks into the office. Nancy jumps out of her seat and runs to Bert. “Oh, sir, you have to help me! These people are crazy! I was hit by a car and then I woke up in the morgue. Then they brought me here and told me I couldn’t die unless my head was cut off and then they said unless I confessed they would cut my head off and --” 

“All right, All right. Nobody’s going to cut your head off. Are you --” 

“Cassandra Nefertiri.” She gives Bert her hand. He gives it a short shake. 

“Well, that explains what happened to the body in the morgue, sort of. Go downstairs, I’ll take you home. Nobody’s going to hurt you.” 

“Thank you, sir!” Nancy leaves the office and Bert closes the door behind her. 

He gives Nick and Amanda a cold stare. “What’s gotten into you, Nick? And you, Amanda, have you come to the bottom of your bag of tricks? Can’t die unless her head is cut off. You used that one on me before.” 

“Well, nothing beats the classics.” 

“Nick, you’re supposed to be a professional.” 

“She’s into this right up to her phony name.” 

“It doesn’t matter. If she confessed, any good lawyer, or bad one, could have the confession thrown out along with some other evidence. I came over here because my Executive Assistant --” 

“Marguerite?” 

“Yeah, she doesn’t answer her phone. She’s one of the people who had access to the schedule.” 

“You think she might be in on it?” 

“I’m not jumping to conclusions. I figured we’d go over and see if we can find out anything. Now, I’ve got to take Ms. Nefertiri home.” 

“Okay, we’ll take her home then we’ll go over to Marguerite’s place.” 

“No, I’ll take her home, you go over to Marguerite’s place. You know the address?” 

“No.” 

Bert reaches into his pocket, takes out a slip of paper, and hands it to Nick. “Here’s the address. Do things by the book or you’re off the case, if not the payroll.” 

“Bert, that woman is dangerous, you shouldn’t be alone with her.” 

“I can take care of myself. You take care of business. Remember -- by the book.” Bert leaves the office and slams the door behind him. 

* * *

Amanda and Nick are at the front door of Marguerite’s apartment. Nick pounds hard on the door, but there’s no sound of movement from inside. There is no sliver of light shining from the bottom of the door. Amanda sticks her ear to the door for a few seconds. Then she takes out a tool from her purse and starts picking the door lock. 

“Amanda! Bert said to do this one by the book!” 

“Yes, but he didn’t say which book.” 

Amanda slowly opens the door. The light from the corridor spreads into the room as Amanda opens the door wider and sees a body on the floor. She feels for the room’s light switch. When she flicks the switch Nick yells “Amanda” in a whisper, then rushes to the body. He feels for a pulse; Amanda can tell from the woman’s eyes that Nick is wasting his time. The mid-forty-ish woman has a bloodstain on her chest. She has a plump figure and a plain face. A face that wears a permanent surprised expression. Feathers from a ripped open throw pillow scatter the floor around her body. 

“Marguerite?” 

“Yeah, she’s dead.” Nick calls the police as he looks over the apartment, then calls Bert. “Bert, this is Nick. Where are you? ... I’m glad to hear that. We’re at Marguerite’s apartment. She’s dead. ... Yeah, the police are on the way. ... I’ll see you there.” 

He turns to Amanda. “Bert was on his way back from dropping off Nancy. What are we going to tell the police when they get here?” 

“We found the door unlocked. It opened when we knocked on it. Then we found the body. Even if they don’t believe it, they’ll have other concerns.” 

  
Amanda, Nick, and Bert spent the rest of the night at the police station. Amanda has heard Marguerite’s story many times before. She never married and apparently never had a serious boyfriend. She invested her best years in a career that became a dead end job. The prevailing theory is some man sweet-talked her into getting involved in the heist. Her payoff was two bullets in the chest. 

* * *

The next afternoon Amanda drives to Nancy’s apartment. Bert believes she was just an innocent bystander. This convinced Amanda of Nancy’s guilt. Amanda draws her sword and knocks on Nancy’s door. Nancy opens the door, pointing her own sword at Amanda. Nancy can’t hold her sword steady because her whole body is shivering. Deciding that Nancy isn’t a threat, Amanda resheathes her sword. 

“Why don’t we talk woman to woman?” Amanda slowly brushes Nancy’s sword to one side. “You can put that away.” Amanda walks past Nancy. 

“Where’s your boyfriend?” 

“If you mean Nick Wolfe, he’s not my boyfriend. He’s my sometime partner, sometime protector.” 

“You don’t look like the type who needs protection.” 

“Everyone needs some protection sometime.” 

“Yeah, I do right now. From you and Nick.” 

“I’d worry right now about your boyfriend. He killed his other girlfriend.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“A woman who knew the armored car schedule turned up dead. I guess your boyfriend figured she wasn’t needed anymore.” 

Nancy paces the floor. Amanda sits on the couch and watches as Nancy walks back and forth in front of her main window. “I don’t have a boyfriend, or a partner. I had nothing to do with the robbery or any of these killings.” 

“Nick is a very determined man. He won’t give up until he finds everyone who was involved in these murders. He’s also a fair man. He will cut you a break if you cooperate.” 

“So you’re saying if I spill my guts he’ll only cut off half my head?” 

“He’ll let you live.” 

“I already told him everything I know, which is nothing.” 

“Nancy, if you’re afraid of someone --” 

“I’m afraid of Nick Wolfe! Why should I trust you anyway? You’re the one who wants to put my head in a jar.” 

“Nancy, if I wanted to do that you’d already be dead.” 

“So you want to be my Dutch Aunt? Well, why don’t you tell that psycho partner of yours that I am one hundred percent innocent!?” 

There are two popping sound and Nancy starts gasping for air. A frightened look crosses her face as she drops to the floor. Amanda sees two holes in the window and hears a car burning rubber. She waits for Nancy to heal. 

  
When Nancy comes back, she’s shivering. She pulls herself off the floor then plops herself in the nearest chair. 

“You can drop that scared woman act.” 

“It’s no act. Maybe you get killed every other Tuesday, but I was born in 1907, and until yesterday I’d only died once. Before you and your partner came along, my head was one part of my body no other Immortal ever expressed interest in.” 

“Nancy, if that isn’t theatrics then tell me who your partners are. They obviously want to cut you out of the deal.” 

“They are not my partners and there is no deal!” 

“Then how did they know you’re alive and where you live?” 

“This is the information age. The newspapers, radio, and TV all reported me dead. They gave my name and address. Then when your detective agency found me alive they all reported my amazing recovery. So now the real culprits and every Immortal in the world who’s looking for a quick Quickening knows who I am and where to find me! If you really want to do me a favor tell your partner to take a number and stand in line.” 

Amanda throws her business card on the coffee table. “Call me if you change your mind. Watch your head.” 

  
Amanda is with Nick in his office. She feels unusually tired, hardly having had any sleep in the past twenty-four hours. Nick pulls up a picture on his computer. 

“This guy matches the composite.” 

“Marguerite’s boyfriend?” 

“Yeah, Gael Villey. Small time hood. Two armed robbery convictions, a number of other misdemeanors.” 

“Sounds like a good candidate.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, I’m going to turn in.” Amanda steps out of Nick’s office and walks to her suite. Pascal rushes to her. 

“A Nancy Cohen is on the phone. She says it’s a matter of life and death.” 

“In that case I’ll take it.” Amanda picks up the phone. “Nancy?” 

“Amanda?” 

“Yes.” 

“Listen to this!” Amanda hears a button click. _“So you will give me ten thousand if I agree to keep quiet?”_

“Yes, that’s right.” 

“You expect me to be an accessory to murder for ten thousand?” 

“Look at it this way. You will get ten thousand for doing nothing.” 

“I want twenty thousand.” 

“You draw a hard bargain.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Yes. There is a half-built building at Rue Saint Louis en L’ile and Bourbon D’anjou. Be there at six tomorrow morning. The deal is off if we even suspect there are police around. Understand?” 

“Just be sure to bring the money.” The button clicks again. “You see I’m not involved.” 

“You are now.” 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“Nothing, just do as they say and leave the rest to me.” 

“You’ll clear me with that partner of yours?” 

“Yes, I’ll take care of it.” They hang up and Amanda sighs. This was the one night she didn’t want to stay up all night. Now it looks as if she’ll spend the whole night doing stake-out duty. 

  
Amanda, dressed in black, puts on a black beret to complete the ensemble. She hears a knock on the door and walks quickly to the door and opens it. It’s Nick who is also dressed in black. “You would have made a good thief.” 

“Thank you, I think. Ready?” 

“Let me get my coat.” Amanda puts on her long coat. “Nick, if this is a set up and another Immortal is involved, you take Nancy. Can you do that?” 

“Yeah, I can do that.” 

“Don’t underestimate her. She’s been in the game since 1930. She had to learn something.” 

Nick takes off his ankle holster and hands it to Amanda. “There may be mortals and gunplay involved. Are you ready for that?” 

Amanda takes the holster and takes out the gun. She checks the gun and puts it back in the holster. “Yeah, I can do that.” 

  
Bert drops them off two blocks from the meeting spot. Amanda and Nick walk the rest of the way. The building is a two-story masonry structure. The top floor is square; the bottom floor “L” shaped and missing one wall. Apparently someone started the project and ran out of money. Amanda and Nick spend the night in the building, sleeping in shifts. Amanda enjoys watching Nick sleep; he’s quiet and doesn’t move much. Amanda feels she could get use to this. 

Amanda feels the sensation of another Immortal as a late model compact car drives up to the building. Nancy steps out of the car. 

Nick watches for a moment. “Let’s spread out in case it’s a trap.” 

Before Amanda could say anything, Nick runs to the other side of the building. Amanda checks her watch; 5:45 A.M. 

Nancy walks inside the building. She calls in a nervous whisper, “Amanda, Amanda.” She apparently spots Nick and jumps back, drawing her sword. She nervously points it at Nick, who draws his own sword. 

Amanda smiles. “Put your swords away before you hurt yourselves.” 

“What’s he doing here?” 

“It’s his case. He’s just after the killers. Nancy, he had his first death in 1999.” 

Nick sheathes his sword. 

“Good cop, bad cop?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Cute.” Nancy sheathes her sword. 

“That nervous look is good. Just pretend we’re not here.” 

Nancy paces the floor for a couple of minutes before another car drives up to the building. Two men get out of the car and walk into the building. 

“You’re early.” 

“You know what they say. The early bird catches the worm.” 

“The only thing you’ll catch is a bullet.” The men reach inside their jackets. 

Nick jumps out of the shadows. “Freeze!” 

One man pulls out a gun. Nick shoots him in the shoulder. The other man grabs Nancy and puts a gun to her head. “I’ll kill her.” 

Amanda shouts from the shadows. “I’ll save you the trouble.” Amanda shoots Nancy, who screams and drops to the ground. The man throws his gun on the floor and puts up his hands. 

“Don’t shoot! Don’t shoot!” 

“Face down on the ground! Now!” 

The man immediately complies. Amanda rushes to the man and puts handcuffs on him. She glances at Nancy, who’s squirming on the ground and moaning. Amanda runs to Nick who’s tending the other man’s wound. “I’ll take over here. You look after Nancy. She dents easily.” 

Amanda keeps the pressure on the man’s wound. He wants to say something but he’s apparently too scared. She looks over at Nancy as Nick takes her in his arms. She buries her head in his chest; seconds later she goes limp. A short time later Nancy comes back to life. She shivers for a few seconds then re-buries her head into Nick’s chest. Amanda looks at the wounded man. 

“A bullet proof vest. Cold blooded murder is your department.” 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Nancy drops by The Sanctuary. She takes a key and a slip of paper and hands it to Amanda. 

“This is the date they will pack up my things. Thank you for doing this for me.” 

“It was the least I could do.” 

Nancy turns to Nick. “I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot.” 

“It was my fault entirely. I guess I’ve spent too much time dealing with guilty people.” 

“Speaking of guilty, I’ve learned a new respect for our way. Those two will still have a life left when they get out of jail. They murdered three people for money. It would have been four if I wasn’t Immortal.” 

“I’m sorry you’re leaving.” 

“I am too, but the story of the woman who woke up in the morgue has hit every major tabloid in the world. That’ll probably bring every Immortal looking for a quick Quickening over here. So it’s best I be somewhere else.” She turns to Amanda. “Do you know whatever became of that Naval officer you were with in Hawaii?” 

“He became President.” 

“President! I told him he would be very successful and have a very interesting life. Maybe there is something to this.” 

“Even a broken clock is right twice a day.” 

“Not if it’s digital. Good-bye.” 

Nick and Amanda say good-bye to Nancy. After Nancy closes the door behind her Nick turns to Amanda. “Which president?” 

_THE END_

* * *

For anyone that is interested, the [Guy Savoy](http://www.guysavoy.com) is a real restaurant. 

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
